Falling
by bloomsgrl
Summary: COMPLETE!there will be a sequel! Hermione falls back in time to meet, Sirius Black. when she falls in love with him she has to make a big decision.If she stays, can she change the future for everyone she loves? rated M for language
1. Fallen through

Chapter 1

A/n: so I decided to re-type this chapter, because some people were calling me a 'dolt' as you could read on my reviews. Its kinda funny really! Haha!

It was rainy out but she didn't care. She just remembered what she heard in the great hall. Hermione wlked on, not caring that her hair, make-up, and dress were getting ruined. She heard footsteps coming towards her, but she ignored them. When a hand pulled her around, she glared at the figure towering over her.

"Hermione! What are you doing out here! Its freezing. You're going to get sick out here!" The figure said.

"WHY DO YOU CARE! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR LAVENDAR! LEAVE ME RON! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW!" Hermione yelled at him. She turned and walked away ignoring the yells of Ron. When Ron caught up with her and grabbed her again, Hermione slapped him on the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" he said coldly, and ran off. She started to climb a rocky hill, so she could think for awhile. About 2 hrs later she took her shoes off and started climbing back down. She slipped on a rock and hit her dwad. And before she fell unconsious, she heard something break.

Stephanie- dolt: a stupid person; dunce. Do you really think that's gonna hurt my feelings! Hey I got a splendid idea. Go to Simon Cowell and get new insults because you really suck at that.


	2. all you wanted

A/N: I own nothing…again….and like I said I might in this chapter…or the next…or the next…..ANYWHO it belongs to JK

RECAP:

When she finally got up and started walking down the hill, her head was feeling dizzy. She didn't exactly remember what happened next. She blacked out, hit her head on a rock, and heard something break, and felt something moving all around her.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares_ –All you wanted-michelle branch

"Is she alive?"

"Well if you stop poking her, Padfoot, she might as well be!"

"Well soooorry, Prongs! Its not _my _fault im curious!"

"Actually-"

"Sod off, Prongs."

"Hey where's Pete?" Said the voice of prongs. There were four boys in the mauaders. They were Sirius(Padfoot), James(Prongs), Peter(Wormtail…A/N: I hate that scum bagD), and Remus(Moony).

"Hey, James! Wonder what her name is." Asked Sirius.

"Who the hell Knows. Her heads bleeding. Lets take her to Promfey." James replied.

"Right you are. But what about Moony?"

"Were gonna be gone for only a second!"

"Right right."

Hermione POV

Hermione groaned. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, my dear. Sirius Black and James Potter came and dropped you off here." Hermione looked at the nurse, then looked down. She was still in her dress from the ball.

"Whats today?"

"The halloween ball of course!" she looked at hermione curiously.

"No shit! Whats the date?"

"October 1979."

"No no no! this sint happening!I'v gotta get outta here!" she said, and ran out of the hospital wing. Hermione ran as fast as she could out of there! When she heard music comeing from the great hall, she opened the doors.

Sirius POV

"Oi! JAMES!" Sirius called from across the hall. He ran across the floor to meet James. "Take a look at her." He said, pointing to a girl. "Lets go and….introduce ourselves." He said winking at James.

"Right you are, dear Padfoot." James and Sirius walked across the floor to the girl.

"Hello. Sirius Black at your service." He said bowing and kissing her hand. "And this git," he said pointing to James, "is James Potter." James extended his hand and shook Hermione's. Hermione looked at him, then james, then back at Sirius.

"Oh bloody hell." Sirius looked at James.

"I told you I could make girls faint by looking at them. 5 sickles for me."


	3. since you've been gone

A/N: do I have to say this everytime I post a new chapter?

Recap:

"Hello. Sirius Black at your service." He said bowing and kissing her hand. "And this git," he said pointing to James, "is James Potter." James extended his hand and shook Hermione's. Hermione looked at him, then james, then back at Sirius.

"Oh bloody hell." Sirius looked at James.

"I told you I could make girls faint by looking at them. 5 sickles for me."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the thing 

_We started out friends_

It was cool, but it was all pretend 

_Yeah, yeah,_

Since you've been gone**-**since you've been gone-kelly clarkson 

Hermione groaned. She left her eyes closed, but heard whispering around you.

"You know, I think I should get another five sickles, prongs."

"What for, padfoot?"

"'Cause you love me." Hermione opened her eyes in time to see, well, for some reason, Sirius licking a gum rapper, and sticking it on James forehead.(A/N: I did this to one of my friends durring schoolD)

"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oui! Prongs! She woke up!" yelled Sirius.

"No really?" said a sarcastic James.

"Really!"James rolled his eyes as Sirius missed the sarcasim. Hermione tried to get up, but found that she couldn't. Her ribs hurt to much. She knew why, but would never tell anyone.

"If you get ready, we'll take you to your classes."

"Erm….i need to speak to Professor Dumbledore….please." Hermione asked.

"Um yeah. Dumbledore left for some meeting. All he said was that it was about some _girl_." Sirius said. "What for?" Sirius tilted his head like a dog.

Hermione finally got up and patted Sirius's cheek.

"Curious little dog arent you?" Hermione laughed at the look of Sirius's face.

When Hermione came out, Sirius and James started asking questions.

"So if you were from Durmstrang, why did you come here?" Sirius had asked.

"Well my boyfriend and I, Ron, didn't have a very good relationship. He kind of…well cheated on me and stuff. Im kind of glad, that I came here. At least I can breath more freeley here. He was over-protective of me." Hermione didn't notice the tears falling. Sirius and James were looking at each other. Was there something she wasn't telling them?

Well I hope you like my…kind of cliff hangerD

Well I hope you read and review…and thnxs to everyone who reviewed my other chapters


	4. Hold on to the future, let go of the pas...

A/N: same thing as the last! None of the characters are mine!

And thanks to all of My reviewers!

**floro13- **Haha I HAD to make Sirius say something funny! James and Lily are my favorite ship to! Well thanks for reviewing my story and im glad you think that was funnyD!

**amrawo- ** Thanks!im glad im doing good on my first story! Heres your update!

Fuzzypuff- Thanks! Heres your update! 

**Melmelw- **Thanks! Yah im saying this a lot but heres the next chapter!

HOLD ON to the future, let go of the past.

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know-Hold on by Good Charlotte

Recap-"Well my boyfriend and I, Ron, didn't have a very good relationship. He kind of…well cheated on me and stuff. Im kind of glad, that I came here. At least I can breath more freeley here. He was over-protective of me." Hermione didn't notice the tears falling. Sirius and James were looking at each other. Was there something she wasn't telling them?

Flashback- 

"_**Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ron asked Hermione.**_

"_**Mmmm….how about everyday of every minute of every second. I never get tired of hearing it though." Hermione whispered to Ron. They were by the lake watching the sunset. Hermione laied down and Ron got on top of her and kissed her. Between kisses he started unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione stopped him.**_

"_**No Ron. Im not ready." She told him firmly. He ignored her and continued."Ron stop it!"She accidently slapped him. He stood up and picked her up by her hair and threw her againts a tree.**_

"_**Why you little bitch!" he hit her…manyy times. In the face, stomach, every where possible. He threw her to the ground unconcious, and left. When Hermione woke up, she started crying and telling herself, "I was bad. I deserved what I got." By the time the sun started to rise, she got up and left into the castle, surprised she didn't get caught for staying out to long. She went into the gryffindor tower and sat on the couch. She sat there not knowing what to do. When she went into her bathroom to get ready, she pulled out her cover up. She put it on her bruises wincing the whole time.**_

_**End flashback**_

James and Sirius led Hermione to the Gryfinndor table in the great hall. Sirius and James sat on both sides of her and introduced her to everyone. "So. This is Peter(A/N: still a dirty scumbag:D) Remus, and that girl down there is our dear Lilikins. Hey! Hey! Lily! Wanna go out with me?" James yelled down the table to Lily. She look disgusted.

"In your dreams Potter!" she yelled back.

"So that's like what, every night?" he yelled to her. Lily blushed furiously. Sirius looked at Hermione.

"So wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

"You relize that you just met me, right?"

"Yup!" he said grinning.

"And what will you do if I say…..no?" She asked smiling also.

" Well, I'll do what James does to Lily. Ask you out everyday of every minute until you say yes!" Hermione laughed.

"HEY!" James exclaimed,

"We'll see about that."

"You're actually thinking about going out with him?" Remus asked, shocked. Hermione only smiled. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hello. I don't think I had the pleasure in introducing myself. I am Lucius Malfoy."

HI everybody!

Sorry about the abusive part! I didn't like writing it….all I promise is that there may be a few more scenes with abuse.

P.S. 4 MORE WEEKS UNTIL MY SCHOOL IS OVER! WHOOHOO!


	5. READ!

**I am sooo sorry I havent updated but I don't think I'll be able to until the weekend…I have soooo much homework to do, I was sick on Monday(flu) and on top of all of that I have to train our dog so my sister can take him for my nephew.**

**Well like I said before…I am totally sorry I havent updated and I will update asap!**

**Loves and hugs!**

**Bloomsgrl!**


	6. Beautiful Disaster

A/N:you know the drill…

Okay everybody! Sorry I havent updated and the first chapter isnt on! I screwed it up! OopsD haha anywho! Thanks to my reveiwers for…..reviewing.

RECAP:

" Well, I'll do what James does to Lily. Ask you out everyday of every minute until you say yes!" Hermione laughed.

"HEY!" James exclaimed,

"We'll see about that."

"You're actually thinking about going out with him?" Remus asked, shocked. Hermione only smiled. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hello. I don't think I had the pleasure in introducing myself. I am Lucius Malfoy."

" SHOULD I know you?"

"Yes you should. Everyone should know me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I could…..i would…I should….but I won't."

Lucius walked away muttering, "Stupid mudblood!" Right then James, Sirius, and Remus all leaped out of their seats with their wands pointed at him.

"Don't….ever….call….her that….AGAIN!" Sirius bellowed. Malfoy glared at them, and walked away. Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Still want to go to hogsmead with me?" He asked.

"No….not really." She smiled, "What I really want to do is walk around the castle grounds."

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

"That's settled then! We'll take a walk around the lake. If that's alright with you."

"I think that it might just be."

"DON'T……open your eyes!" Sirius said laughing. Hermione laughed too.

"Well how am I suppose to know if you'll let go of me?"

Sirius whispered in her ear, "I'll never let you go." When he said that Hermione felt chills up her spine.

_And if I try to save him _

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right _

_It just ain't right_

Sirius took his hand off of her face. Hermione looked around. They were not a 20 ft. cliff over looking a beautiful waterfall.

" This….this is beautiful Sirius. How did you find it?"

"Mmm….just a little adventure at night." He said, "Do you swim well?" he asked as an after thought.

"Im not bad but.." she never got to finish her sentence. She got pushed off the cliff along with Sirius. On the way down she was screaming,

"SIRIUS!"

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

She and Sirius landed in the water(A/N: duh! Were else would they land?). when they got above the water, Hermione spit the water out off her mouth into his face.

"Do always do this on your first date?" she said, smirking slightly, trying to hide her smile.

"First date, huh? So does this mean were going out?" Sirius asked, hopeful.

Hermione smiled, "Keep dreaming." Hermione pushed him under the water, laughing.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as with I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

When Hermione let him up, he started talking.

"Does this beat hogsmead?" Hermione nodded.

"I still have to talk to Dumbledore." She told him.

"I'll take you there tomorrow."

"That would be.." she was cut off by more screaming. She looked up and saw Lily falling with James.

"JAAAAAAAAAAMES!" She screamed. Sirius pulled Hermione over just in time, so she wouldn't get crushed by James. Hermiones eyes were wide open.

"Thanks." She said to Sirius.

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

"Any time. Hey! Hermione! Can I ask you a question?" he asked coming closer to her ignoring Lily's yells to James. Hermione nodded. Sirius got so close now, that she could feel his breathing on her.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Do you believe in true love at first sight?"

_He's beautiful_

_Lord he's beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

It is sooo hard for me to write a long chapter! Haha! This is the longest yet! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Also think about this- What is Hermione gonna say?D

And also I will try and find my first chapter asap!


	7. Extraordinary

A/N: I don't own anything!

**NO such things as HAPPY songs** wow! Never had someone like my story THAt much! Haha! Heres your chapter.

**amrawo**haha! Same here! Well heres your chapter!

**fujutsu**question or the answer? Haha! Sorry! Im a ditz!

**profet**I know. I didn't like what I put in my 4th chapter either. I totally regretted it afterwards! Lol but Wow! im brilliant? Hmm…I think that's the first! Haha just joking! Well here's your update!

**Harrys 1 Fan**: I know the first chapters gone. I accidently put it on the wrong thing, and put a different chapter there! Haha! Im sorry though..i will try and retype it as soon as I remember what I had! Lol

**EternityofHell- **hey! Thanks for the advice!..no really! Im not being sacastic! Haha! Well I'll get back to you if I need a beta…actually I do need a beta! lol

**Preiviously on 'Falling':**

"**Any time. Hey! Hermione! Can I ask you a question?" he asked coming closer to her ignoring Lily's yells to James. Hermione nodded. Sirius got so close now, that she could feel his breathing on her.**

"**Do you believe in true love at first sight?"**

Chapter: Extraordinary

_am just your ordinary, average, everyday, sane, psycho, supergoddess  
You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you-Liz Phair_

"James! I don't know what to do!" Sirius yelled at James. He was pacing in front of James outside on the castle grounds, drying himself off. " I mean, I cant stop thinking about her since earlier today! What do I do?"

"Well mate, I can tell you one thing." James said, smiling.

"And whats that?" Sirius demanded, with his hands on his hips.

"You, mate, are…hopelessy….in….love." James said, wiping off his glasses.

_-FLASHBACK-_

Hermione looked at Sirius. "I don't know what to belive anymore. I don't know if I belive in love at all." Sirius looked at Hermione in the eye.

"Well, I believe in love at first sight." He said, still treading water with Hermione. " I believe that when someone see's another, and they love each other from then on….do you believe that?" Hermione looked at him.( A/N: yea that was totally corny! You can say it! I didn't know what else to put! No feelings hurtDhaha)

"I do believe that."

"And do you believe that I love you, already?" He asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"You cant! You don't even know me!"

"And that's why they call it 'Love at first sight.'" He said, pretending to roll his eyes. "Now, im gonna ask you again. Do you believe in first sight?" Hermione looked at him.

"Yes……and you know what?" She asked as an after thought.

"What?"

"You suck at talking about love." She said Laughing. He came as close as he could.

"Im good if It works." He whispered in her ear, once again sending chills up her spine, and making Hermione laugh.

_-End flashback-_

It was the next day, and Hermione was singing to herself in the shower. "How do I live without you?" she sang.

"You can't." said a voice. She stopped and peaked out the curtain. She saw Sirius sitting on the toilet looking amused. Hermione glared at him.

"Get out of the BATHROOM!" she yelled. Sirius looked scared then ran out. Hermione sighed, got out, and dried herself off and put on new clothes. She walked down to the common room to see Sirius laughing with James. She smiled and sat down beside him. Sirius looked scared for a second then saw that her eyes looked happy.

"So..I erm…see your…fully….clothed…now." He said gesturing at her clothes, a bit pink in the face. James laughed at this and started talking again.

"So I was thinking..well….erm…the..er next prank I just…um…sit…it…out." He said, gesturing to his head boy badge. "You know..head..boy…stuff." James mumbled, almost to himself. Sirius laughed at James while Remus looked amused and Peter looked shocked.

"Lily finally got to your head, did she?" asked Hermione.

"NO!" James blurted out, then blushing.

"Here's Dumbledore's office. Shall I wait out here for you?" Sirius asked.

"Erm…sure…I'll just be a little bit." She said. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She climbed the steps to his office and knocked on the door. She heard someone approach and took a deep breath.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. How nice it is to see you." He said, beaming down at her. She smiled slightly at him.

"So your arrangment while you're here. You will, of course, be in the same house as before. I can tell you found your clothes have been brought here. You will be sharing a room with Ms. Evans, any questions?"

"Yes, professor. When will I go back to my time? I don't want to stay here forever!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I will let you know when we have a potion or something that will take you back to your time. And you never know. You may just want to stay here." He said, winking.

When Hermione left Dumbledores office she found Sirius chatting with a 7th year gryffindor girl. She walked past him, not wanting to get in their way.

"Hey! HEY! Hermione! Wait up!" Sirius said running to her. She stopped and turned around.

She looked at him suspiciously.(A/N: biiig word for me;Djk)

"Lets go swimming." She said to him. He smiled at her.

"Again?"

"Of course." She replied, smiling back.

Oh my freaking gosh! I have a total writers block! Sorry everyone for the looooong delay! If any one would like to help…help wanted!Almost a month! Well I had finals for school, I got a B- on my math final! Woo hoo! Yeah..but then the first day of summer I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled and they STILL hurt!…well enough about me! So how are you?D


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: still don't own anything. Anything you don't recognize is mine:D

Chapter 8: Come Clean.

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm cloming clean

RECAP:

Lets go swimming." She said to him. He smiled at her.

"Again?"

"Of course." She replied, smiling back.

Hermione and Sirius walked to the grounds to the lake. It was a beautiful day out and Hermione wanted to lay out in the sun instead of swimming. She changed into her swimsuit magically and Sirius did the same. She noticed that his body was muscular and nicely toned. Sirius conjured a blanket so they could lay down on it. Hermione laid down on her back and Sirius on his side. Sirius looked at Hermione.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked her.

"About what?" she replied.

"About coming here! 'cause if your not I want the truth." He said firmly. Hermione looked at him and turned to the her side.

"If I told you, you would think I was crazy. And I can't hurt the chances that something would happen if I told you." She mumbled.

" I wouldn't think you were crazy." He whispered. Hermione sighed.

"Okay." She said, after a long pause. "I'll tell you everything. But you swear you can't tell anybody!"

Hermione told him everything. About her fight with Ron, about how she fell on some rocks on a hill and broke her time turner, and about everything that was bugging her. By the time the two got finish talking, it was well past midnight and pretty cold out. Sirius looked around, as if just realizing it was dark in.

"I suppose we should go in now." He said gesturing to the grounds. Hermione looked around.

"Yeah. I suppose." They got up and magiced themselves into their regular clothes. Sirius picked up the blanket and took Hermiones hand and led her inside. They were walking in silence till they got to their common room. Hermione made to left, but felt Sirius tugging on her hand. She looked up at hime and felt him getting closer. He kissed her gently. When they were done she looked at him, and smiled.

"Good night Sirius." She walked up to her room that she shared with Lily and tripped when she came in.

"Ouch!" she said when she hit her head on a bed. She heard Lily get up and walk over to Hermione.

"You alright?" Lily asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, er…kind of." She mumbled. Lily helped Hermione up and walked over to turn on her light.

"Hi! Im Lily Evans. Professor Dumbledore told me I was gonna get a new room mate." Hermione noticed that their was one extra bed and remembered that head boy and girl get their own room.

"Hello. Im Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand and shook Lily's.

"Well we better go to bed. Its nearly 2:00 in the morning. I'll see you in the morning Hermione." She said turning off the light.

"Yeah, night."

It was the 4:00 am and Hermione woke up feeling like shit. She was freezing and went downstairs by the fire with her blanket over her. Her throat felt like it was on fire. So she stayed there not being able to go back to sleep. Around 4:30 she eard someone come downstairs. She looked up and saw Sirius at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Hermione questionly. Hermione pointed to her head and to the fire, as she was not able to talk. Sirius walked over and pulled her up and had her sit by him. Sirius held her, trying to get her warm, understanding what was wrong.

"We should take you to the hospital wing when promfey gets there. Thanks goodness we don't have classes tomorrow."(a/n: its suppose to be Sunday) He said to her. She got some parchment from the table along with a quill and wrote, '_thanks. Are we offically going out now?' _She smiled.

"If you want." He said looking down at her. Hermione started to right something on the parchment.

_amrawo_- I know! Im glad I did! Haha. So did I answer one of your questionsD lol. And Hermione only locked her door. Sirius 'Alohamora'd' it. Well thanks for your review!

_prin69_- lol thaaanks! Their feeling better though so im happy for that. Thanks for your review.

_Padfoot'sCelticPuzzleStrangerRangerGrl_- im not sure. Im stuill wondering about what to type. I have a good idea for the future but…and as for your story you should definetly tell me when its up so I can check it out:D

_S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e_- Thanks! I don't think its that good but thanksD lol! I suck at typeing love or what not! Lol! Thanks for the review!

Heehee like my cliff hanger ;D. don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can. Im trying to find a job and at 14 that's hard! Well wish me luck!

Luvs 'n' Hugs!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: still don't own anything…..

Well I am out of ideas for chapter titles for now! Not for the future cause ya'll are in for a bumpy rideD heehee! I like saying ya'll….ya'll ya'll ya'll… keeps going on while readers roll their eyes

RECAP:

"We should take you to the hospital wing when promfey gets there. Thanks goodness we don't have classes tomorrow."(a/n: its suppose to be Sunday) He said to her. She got some parchment from the table along with a quill and wrote, '_thanks. Are we offically going out now?' _She smiled.

"If you want." He said looking down at her. Hermione started to right something on the parchment.

'_I'll let you know later.'_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapter 9:_

"Oh you poor dear. Well we'll fix you right up. Some pepper up potion shall do the trick. There you go dear. Drink it right up. That's right." Madam Promfey had given Hermione some pepper up potion to help her. And instantly she felt better. She drank the rest of it, stood up and smiled.

"I feel better now. Thank you much." Hermione replied to Promfey. Sirius had carried her to the hospital wing at 6:00 o' clock in the morning, and was waiting for her. When Promfey left, Hermione turned to Sirius.

"Thanks for taking me here." She said kissing him on the cheek. "You've been a great help." Sirius blushed as they began there trip back to the common room.

"No problem. You know, a lady that has the flu shouldn't be walking." Sirius picked her up easily, as she felt like 100 lbs. Hermione shreiked at the sudden gesture and laughed when she was in his arms.

"Let-let me go!" she said, struggling to say something as she was lauhing at the same time. When they got to the portrait he let her down and turned to her.

"So…you never answered my question." He told her.

"And that would be—"

"Are we officialy going out now?" He asked her anxiously. Hermione looked down and when she tilted her head she was smiling. She kissed him and asked,

"Does that answer your question?" She replied.

"No. Not at all. Maybe if you say it again.." He didn't finish because Hermione kissed him again.

"Well if the first one didn't, that one as sure as hell should have." She walked into the portrait and up the stairs into her room. When she shut the door she slid down the door slowly and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hermiiiiiiione! Hermiiiione! HERMIONE!" A green-eyed figure yelled. Hermione cracked open one eye to see Lily in front of her with an amused look on her face. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes again. Lily laughed. "Have a nice night?" she asked.

"Hell yeah." Hermione said smiling. She opened her eyes all the way to see that she fell asleep in front of the door. She looked at Lily, who had her hand out so she could help Hermione up. Hermione laughed and took her hand. "Thanks." She looked at Lily. "You know what?"

"Um…no…tell me what." Lily said.

"I think that you and….James should get together." Hermione told her with no Hesitation. Lily looked at her.

"Why though? He is such a thick headed ass. Anyways….he doesn't like me." She said turning away to grab her books so she could go to the library.

"LILY! Wake up! If he doesn't like you im a Hippogriff. I know you like him too! Be nice to him for once. Im sorry but I feel bad for him! give him a chance! This hogsmead trip, you are going with him." she said this all while getting ready for hogsmead. When she was done talking, she left without waiting for an replie,(a/n: is that how you spell it?) leaving a stunned Lily behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So…Lily…um…theres a uh..hogsmead trip today and I was wondering..well hoping actually…that you weren't uh busy then and you could er…come…with…me." James stammered. Surprising everybody Lily replied,

"Sure James." Hermione smiled. Sirius looked ather and smiled also knowing she had something to do with the sudden change in attitude.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So. What did you tell Lily?" Sirius asked once they were walking around Hogsmead.

"About….what?" she replied.

"Well last time I heard James asking Lily out she said 'bite me.' Im betting he would do that, no problem." He muttered. Hermione laughed.

"I just told Lily to wake up and go out with James. And sure enough..she did." She told him grabbing his hand. They looked ahead of them where James and Lily were walking. Lily laughed at something that James said and James looked pleased. Remus and a girl named Britt(a/n: not a major character!) were behind them talking seriously then laughing.

"So where to first on the tour?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm…the Three Broomsticks."

0o0o0o0o

"This is the best drink I've ever had." Hermione told everyone. Sirius smiled and pulled her closer.

"Don't want to get you even more sick." He whispered in her ear. Hermione laughed. Everyone looked at them, confused.

"Whats so funny?" Remus asked, tilting his head slightly. He was looking a little pale. She remembered something and frowned slightly. She turned around to face Sirius.

"…I need to talk to you." She whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o

They were on the road of Hogsmeade, holding hands again. They stopped at the Shrieking shack and sat at a bench, watching the snow fall(a/n: its close to christmas bcz I want to speed thing upD heehee)

After a few minutes, Hermione broke the silence. She opened and closed her mouth, then opened it again.

"I know something im sure you don't want me to know."

"And that would be….?" He asked her, a confused look on his face.

"Well, you see, its about Remus." She told him, looking at him for the first time. He looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know?"

" Well he's our Defense againts the Dark arts teacher, you know, from the future. And me and my friends, from the future, actually just me," She said rambling on and on. "Anyways. I kind of figured it out after awhile. Please don't tell him! I want him to tell me if he ever does."

Sirius looked at her gently. "I won't tell him you know," he said smiling. Hermione flashed him a thank you smile.

"You must think I'm crazy, huh?" She asked him. Sirius kissed her.

"Just a little." He said smiling, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Hermione laughed and kissed him again.

Phew! That was my longest chapter yetD heehee 

**_Padfoot Lover- _OMG! I know there short! Lol. I'll type like three pages on Microsoft…that's a lot for me! Haha…and when I submit it, its like…1 in. long! Haha your review made me laugh a lot…in a good way too! takes all clubs away just do me a favour…..don't hit yourself again. Haha. Oh and I hope this is long enough because I liked my endingD**

**_mizzlilme_****_- _Haha. Your not alone. I cant sit still you write my chapters half the time! Lol! And I reviewed your story! You should update! It was good!**

**_HRInuyashaFan16_****_- _Ron is a total ass in this story…that is what makes it different from some of the othersD!**

**_Padfoot'sCelticPuzzleStrangerRangerGrl_****_- _OMG! I am totally the same! I get soo freaking distracted! Lol! Well yea you have to let me know when yours is up 'uz I totally want to read it!**

**_S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e_****_- _ Haha! That's funny! Im the only one you writes this one. If any one else did it would have to be all up to them also! Haha well high-five for you cause you are not alone!**

**_prin69_****_- _heehee. I knowD**

**Well. Since I asnwered your reviews! You have to submit new ones cause I like 'emD heehee. And…oh yea…..i started a new story! You totally have to check it out cause ya'll are my reviewers. Its called 'Together forever' so you know! Love ya'll!**


	10. Classes and Costume finding

**farmallgirl**- haha! i thought it was going to be weird just because i was writing it! but im glad you like it! thanks for your review!

**amrawo**- woohoo! your back! haha! thanks! i hope you like this chapter!

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e**- Heehee! i got a high-five! lol! thanks!

**prin69**- thank you! yea! im not good at spelling! haha. i have to take correspondents next year! lol! and im happy that James and Lily got together also!

**Padfoot'sCelticPuzzleStrangerRangerGrl**- haha! I try not to write my stories in notebooks unless i really want to get something down! a job, eh? i need to get one! haha. well i am definetly interested in your stories! thanks for your review!

A/N: Do you really think that if i owned Harry potter i would be sitting here typing this as i speak? i think not!

Chapter 10: classes and Costume finding

"I hate classes! There so boooooooooring!" Sirius was whining to Hermione at breakfeast.

"Well your just going have to deal, aren't you?" She said to him, putting some eggs onto her plate. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her and Hermione did the same.

"Wow! you guys act like such children!" Remus said, looking up over the paper. Sirius rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Hermione, however, threw some eggs at him and pointed at Sirius.

"He did it!" She yelled as Remus was about to throw some back. Remus threw eggs at both of them and hid behind the _Daily Prophet _so he couldnt be hit any more. Just then, Lily and James walked over. Lily sat beside Hermione and James by Lily.

"Whats in the paper today Moony?" James asked, helping himself to some bacon.

"3 muggle killings from Voldemort." Their group were the only ones, besides Dumbledore, that said his name without flinching. Peter on the other hand flinched and looked uncomfortable. "Peter. You need to get used to us saying his name." Remus told him.

"Thats really dreadful!" Lily said, a frown appearing on her face. She looked at her watch and gasped. "We got to leave for Charms! Come on you guys! I dont want to be late for the first day of classes!" She started to leave, but james held her hand so she couldn't go.

"What about my good morning kiss?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Lily laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius, who apparntly missed everything, saw James blushing as everyone smiled at him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I was never brilliant at charms." James was saying after class. "Im better at transfiguration than anything else."

"Charms is my specialty." Lily replied.

"Look out for Mcgonagall. She's pretty strict." Sirius told Hermione.

"Oh and Isacc! The potion's master. She's a real bitch." Remus said as an after thought.

"OK!OK!" Hermione laughed. "I got it! Flitwick, Mcgonagall, and Isacc!" They all walked to transfiguation. When they sat down they started talking about the upcoming ball.

"Its a costume ball. A christmas one." Sirius told her, "And I want you to be my date."

She thought for a moment, knowing that she, of course, was going with him. " I think I can fit you in for that night." she smiled at him. "What are we going as?"

"Er...I...dont...know." he said.

She smiled mysteriously. "You leave the costumes to be! And dont worry!" she said looking at Sirius's scared face, "I wont make you wear tights." She turned to Lily and started talking to her what she wanted to be and what Lily wanted to be. Just then Mcgonagall walked in and the class turned their attention to her.

"Today we will be turning tea cups into doves. If you do not complete this by the end of the class, you will write be one parchment on the indication and the wand movement." She said. When she was done talking, tea cups appeared in front of everyone. James and Hermione were the first ones to change their tea cups. James went to helping Lily and Hermione went to helping Sirius. In the middle of helping him, she saw all of the girls glaring at her.

"Sirius. Why are all the girls glaring at me like they want to kill me?" She asked him, knowing why they were glaring at her. She had Sirius and they didn't.

"I dont know." he said looking at them and shooting them death glares. "Just ignore them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the day before the christmas ball and Lily, Hermione, and Britt( A/N: she may be a character i mention sometimes ;D) were out looking for costumes for them and their dates.

"So what ARE you guys going as?" Hemrione asked the both of them.

"Well me and James are going as Romeo and Juliet." Lily replied.

"Me and Remus are going as a Prince and Princess. What about you Hermione?" Britt asked.

"Sirius and I are going as Phantom of the Opera and Kristina! So lets go shopping!"

They all squealed and ran into the first dress shop so they could get their dresses first. They went looking for Britt's dress first. Britt picked up a dress that was 6 inches about her knee's. she tried it on and they laughed at how short it was and she went back into change into her regular clothes. Lily and Hermione left again to find her dress. They both found a pink dress that poofed out a little bit on the bottom. It was an off the shoulder dress and she liked it immediatly. she bought a diamond tiara and pink heels and bought it all. It was now time to find a dress for Lily. They were looking for a dress that would natch her eyes. She tried on a dress she found and liked it. When she stepped outside they all squealed and said it was beautiful on her. it was a long emerald dress that she would pick up she walked. It had sphagetti straps and was perfect for Lily's figuer. Lily also bought some emerald heels and they went looking for Hermione's dress. She wanted a plain white dress. when she found the dress she tried it on and came out of the dressing room. She smiled when Britt and Lily's eyes were wide opened and were smiling. Hermione smiled nervously.

"Is it that bad?" She asked them.

"Hermione! Its gorgeous on you!" Hermione smiled and went back into the changing room and came back out to find that the other girls had found the right shoes. They left to find their date's costume. They laughed when Lily told them that James had to wear tights. When they found their date's costume's they left to go to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer.

Well everybody! did you like that chapter? i did! i think its my best one! haha. i dont know how long it is though so i hope is long enought for you guys! and Yes you have to wait for the ball to see what Hermione's dress looks like! well Review!


	11. Change Of Heart

A/N: im hoping you got the idea for this part...

amrawo- heehee..thanks a bunches!

farmallgirl- thanks and i know its short..didnt mean to..and Sirius would be sexy if he wore anything! haha!

S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e- Ahahah! i just love your high-fives! they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...high-five for you too!

bloop- thanks

prin69- thanks for pointing it out for me! and i hope you like Hermione's dress! i know im going to! and yea! guys in tights!well...guy in tights!

-OMIGOSH! when i was thinking of this chapter i loooooved it! i hope i type it the same on the computer!...i totally love you guys! haha..as you can probably tell im hyper-

Chapter 11: Change of heart

They all walked into The Three Broomsticks and met up with Sirius, Remus, and James, all of them talking about pranks.

"Hi! excited for tonight?" Britt asked.

They all mumbled something that sounded like 'Kind of'. After about 10 minutes, they left back to Hogwarts. Hermione forgot to pick up a necklace and told them she would catch up with them later.

When she left the jewlery store, she heard a voice. One that she didn't like.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, mudblood!" Malfoy said pushing her up against the wall.

"Sod off, ass." Hermione said, trying to show no fear.

"No! I don't think I will so soon. You see...I dont have a date to the dance yet..or the one I want." He said, licking his lips.

"I'm not going with you. Im going with Sirius."

"Well...We'll see about that." Malfot rammed his mouth againts hers and started kissing her. Malfoy, being the dumb ass that he his, underestimated Hermione. Hermione kicked him in the balls.

"NEVER..underestimate a girl again."

And ran to catch up with everyone.

0o0o0oo0o

"Hi again!" All the girls said when they walked into the common room with all of their bags. They each handed their boyfriends their bags and they looked at them.(A/M:Hermione caguht up with them...wow! she's a fast runner.heehee)

James made a face. "Lily...I think you mixed up my costume with yours...I have tights!"

Lily smiled. "Oh don't worry! i didn't mix 'em up! Thats YOUR costume." James's mouth dropped and he glared at Lily.

Britt then turned to Remus. "YOURS isn't as bad as James's." She picked him out a black suit and a cape to go along with it. Remus smiled.

"Your right! it ISN'T as bad as James's!" Remus laughed then ducked as James tried to tackled him.

"Here Sirius. Your's isn't bad at all. Black trousers, shirt and a red cape, along with the signature mask." Hermione handed Sirius his bag, hoping we would like it. "I'm sorry it doesn't have much color! But that--" Sirius stopped her by kissing her. "It's wonderful." He set the bag down and jumped on top of Remus and James, who were wrestling on the floor. The girls looked at each other,

"Boys."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them!" Hermione added, laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione! You are going to be the most gorgeous person out on the dance floor!"Britt told her as soon as Hermione was done getting ready. She was about to replie, when there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY SIRIUS!" They all shouted.

"It's not Sirius." It was an old mans voice. Hermione slipped a cloak on so nobody could see her dress and opened the door.

"Sorry professor." Hermione mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

"It's quite all right, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling, "If it's quite all right, I need to talk to you in my office." Hermione nodded and left with him.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Miss Granger. We finally got through the Ministry of Magic to give you a potion that will bring you back to your time. I have the indication right on this paper and ought to be read by you only."

"H-how did you get this?" She asked.

"I have my ways. Now Miss Granger, you have an important desicion to make. Are you going to go? Or stay here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius was laughing at James when he was trying to put on the tights. A minute later an owl swooped in and landed on Sirius's bed. he went over and picked up the letter. It was from Hermione. He wondered why she just didn't come next door and talk to him. He opened it and saw fresh tear stains on it.

_Sirius,_

_Please don't let anyone else read this. I love you Sirius and if fate brought us together then i wouldn't have to do this. Sirius, I can't stay here any longer. I have friends Sirius, my real friends from the future. I'm not saying I didn't love any of you guys because you all meant the world to me! Espeacially You. So this is why in leaving. I can't afford to hurt you._

_I'll Always love you,_

_Hermione_

Sirius didn't relize that he had tears down his face, that Remus and James had stopped laughing and were looking at him with worry. All he relized was that he lost the love of his life.

0o0o00o0o0o

Know one knew that Hermione left. He didn't say anything, So James and Remus dragged his butt down the the dance. He danced with the occasionall girl but thought of Hermione the whole time. After the last dance he sat down and had a red eyes from crying. He was about to leave when some one tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a beautiful girl with a silvery, strapless dress that was all sparkly on the torso. She had a silver eye mask on and her hair was up in curls.

"Want to dance?" Sirius nodded and took her by the hand. When they reached the floor, a slow song came up.

"So whats your name?" he asked her, "And how come i dont think i recongized you before?"

"I'll tell you later and don't worry..you have." He smiled sadly and stopped dancing.

"I need to find Hermione!" He said. He turned around to leave when he heard the girls voice again.

"You did."

Muahahaha! I like my Cliffy!..OMIGOSH! 1 MORE DAY TILL THE HBP! i cant wait at all! it seems like i was just councting down from 100 days saying "Well...Its clser that 101 days!" haha! i really did say that!..well...REVIEW!

p.s...sorry if this chapter is short also...i dont mean to! dont kill me! runs and hides


	12. A good Run of bad luck

A/n: Every thing you recognize is J.K's! Every thing you don't is mine, unless I say otherwise.

OMG! If this chapter goes the way I want it to, this is going to be my favorite chapter! Haha! Enjoy!also. the title of this chapter has nothing to do with the song. You have to download this song though! Its wicked!

Chapter 11: A good run of bad luck

"What?" Sirius spun around.

"Y-You did." The girls voice choked. Sirius walked slowly to the girl. When he got there he lifted her mask and smiled as soon it was off.

"Hermione." He whispered. Hermione had tears coming down her face. Sirius gently wiped them away and kissed her. "I thought you had to leave."

Hermione smiled back at him. "I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave knowing I'd hurt some one I love." Sirius put his fore head against hers. They danced slowly, not looking away from each other. Hermione looked around for a second and saw Dumbledore smile at her. She smiled back and looked at Sirius. After what seemed like hours of dancing, Sirius led her outside. They walked in silence for awhile, and then heard some giggling and laughter. They turned the corner and saw James, Lily, Remus, and Britt. They were all laughing at something that had to do with Snape and Lucius. Hermione turned to face Sirius, smiling as she did.

"Sirius, I-" Hermione's face suddenly dropped and she looked out, across the lake, in horror. Sirius turned around to see what Hermione was gaping about.

"Oh, shit!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?" Britt asked in confusion. Sirius pointed to the sky.

"The Dark mark." (A/n: I wanted this as a cliffie, but it would've been to short of a chapter)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They all ran as fast as they could out towards the mark.

"Shouldn't we get Dumbledore?" Britt shouted. It was snowing hard, so it was hard to hear.

"There's no time! C'mon! We got to hurry!" Remus yelled, holding on to Britt's hand. They ran even faster. When hey got about half way around the lake, they stopped. No less than eight death eaters, were there, walking around. Hermione looked at them.

"Okay. So if I don't live through this I need to tell you guys something important." Hermione whispered quickly.

"I'm from the future. I KNOW this sounds crazy but you HAVE to believe me. Now listen. I'm going to go out a further bit and find the body. You guys just stay here and if something happens to me, then run as fast as you can!" Hermione turned away from them and started walking quietly up to the clearing. She heard someone walk up behind her, and jumped.

"Shh..I'm not letting you do this by yourself." It was Sirius. She turned around and kissed his lightly.

"Thanks." They both walked around the death eaters. The death eaters were discussing something in a group. Hermione and Sirius took this chance to get up slightly and look around. As soon as the death eaters turned away from each other, Sirius tugged Hermione down.

"There's no body! It was a trap for Dumbledore to come down here!" Sirius said. Hermione looked at him and jumped up as soon she saw the death eaters walking towards the others.

"PETRIFICOUS TOTALAS!" She yelled at the nearest one. The others took this as their cue to get up and start fighting. They all started yelling curses, trying to hit the death eaters.

"You stupid mudblood," The one Hermione was fighting said, "You can't beat us! Your out numbered! AVADA KEDA—"

"STUPIFEY!" Hermione yelled, before the death eater could finish. She ran over to him and lifted his mask.

"Nott." Hermione ran to go help Lily, who suspected she was dueling with Malfoy. Before she got there, a curse flew her way and cut her arm. She recognized the spell as the diffindo spell. She looked up to see who sent it. It was Snape. She sent the same curse at him and saw him shield himself. She ducked as it came back her way and muttered a spell. He went stiff and fell backwards. She looked around and started to help Britt, when a curse flew at her and hit her in the head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Somebody groaned. Hermione opened her eyes to see that they were still on the grounds and that it was still night time and snowing. She got up slowly to see Lily lying beside her. The others were around them, trying to see if they were okay.

"Hermione! How are you?" James asked. Hermione groaned.

"Never been better." She said sarcastically. "How's Lily?" She asked them.

"Don't know. Someone hit her with some spell. She's alive, but she's still unconscious." Remus told her.

"Well we better get up to the castle then." Hermione told them. Hermione got up and made to walk but started to fall. Sirius picked her up and started walking to the castle. The other boys followed the suit.

"We got a bit of a walk." Sirius said.

Doinkers: Same here! I would looves to be Hermione! Thanks for the review!

defyingXXXgravity: I know! I was happy! And I wrote it! Haha! Thanks!

DarkAngelPearl: Hahe review!ha. I'm glad it was cute! Thanks for

mpreg spirit: No problem.

amrawo: sorry it was confusing! I hope this chapter cleared it up! Haha! Well I'm glad to liked it!

HRInuyashaFan16: Im sorry! I didn't mean to be that mean! Haha! Well I'm glad you liked it! It made my day!

S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: I just looove highfives! Here's one for you now cause you reviewed! heehee

Ooh! Cliffie! Sorry guys! I had to! But I'll make you a deal. As soon as I get 60 reviews, I'll update! Also! Sorry if this chapter is short! But Review Review REVIEW! heehee


	13. And the battle begins

OMILORDY! Im soooo sorry I havent updated! School started AND our computer got 14 viruses AND the internet wouldn't work! It sucked! But it's only started working yesterday! Yay! I hope you like this chapter and THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! High-fives to you all!

Chapter 13: And the battle begins

They were about half way to the castle, when Hermione heard a girl scream. She made Sirius stop.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Did you not hear that scream?" she asked , looking were she heard it.

"Your just tired. That's all. I don't think there was a scream." He told her, looking concerned.

"Put me down!" she said instantly as soon as she heard it. Sirius hesitated then put her down. Hermione swayed in her spot for a second then studied herself. She turned to the others.

"You five," she said, pointing to James, Remus, Sirius, Britt, and Lily. "Go back to the castle immediately! Tell Dumbltdore what has been happening and send him out here if I'm not back in a hour!" Sirius stepped up.

"You're not going!" he said despertly.

"Sirius! I have to! And you know that! I can't stand here and not fight! That's not what I do." Sirius looked at her then sighed.

"Your not going alone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius and Hermione were walking quietly to the place where Hermione heard the scream. She looked around and saw no one.

"I swear," She said. "I heard a scream! Im not hallucinating! I really heard a scre—" Hermione screamed and jumped. Someone had cast a circle of fire around her and Sirius, so there was no way out. _Crack _she heard at the right. There was Snape. Another _crack _on the left side of her. There was Lucius. About 6 more cracks, they were in the middle of death eaters.

"We can fight them! Don't worry babe." He said, confidently. After he said this there was one loud _POP _and Voldemort stood right in front of them.

"Hello." He said in a raspy voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

James, Remus, Britt, and Lily when lily saw some light. She turned around and saw fire where Sirius and Hermione had gone.

"Hurry!" she yelled at them. They ran into the castle and burst into the great hall. The headmaster was still there, even though the ball was over.

"Dumbledore!" James yelled, running up to him. Dumbledore turned immediately with concern in his eyes. "Hurry! I-its Hermione and Sirius! There some trouble outside. We have to hurry!" Without a word, Dumbledore ran out to the grounds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione took her wand out. Sirius did the same. Voldemort, however, did not. Instead he started talking.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your friends again, Miss Granger. No. Not the ones here." He said, when Hermione's eyes shot open. "Your other friends. Don't worry. Their not dead…yet." Hermione walked in front of Sirius, as Sirius tried to stop her.

"Don't you DARE touch them!" she yelled, looking into his snake-like eyes.

"And what will a mudblood like you do about it? You have no one to defend you. You're out-numbered."

"She has me." Sirius said, talking for the first time, "And that's all she needs." He glared at him, showing that the conversation was over.

"Fine then." Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it at hermione. "_Diffindo" _He said. He got her right above her left eye. She moved her hand up to the cut.(A/N: I know what your thinking and NO shewill not be the girl-who-lived) As she did a searing pain shot through her. She collasped on the ground in pain. Sirius, who was fighting a death eater, turned away to help Hermione. Voldemort saw him, and shot the same curse at him. Both lying in pain, Voldemort stood over them. He took the curse off.

"Good-bye mudblood. Blood traitor. AVADA—" He was knocked aside by someone. Hermione focused her eyes and saw James. She smiled and got up, helping Sirius along the way. When he stood he swayed in his spot.When Hermione let go, Sirius almost collapsed, so she brought him to a tree, with Sirius holding on to Hermione and limping along, and sat him down.

"Stay here." She ordered him. She left him hidden, so she could go help the others. She came face to face, again, with Voldemort.

"Tell me Granger. Are you scared to die?" Voldemort raised his wand, but right then, Dumbledore came and took Hermione's spot.

"Hello Tom." He said, his wand pointing at him. Voldemort glared and said,

"Dumbledore. How careless of you for turning your back on your students. Even one who shouldn't be _here_." Dumbledore and Voldemort started battling. Throwing curses every time they could. When Dumbledore knocked Voldemort off of his feet he turned to the others.

"Leave now! Go inside and alert all of the Professors!" he said urgently.

"Professor! We can't!" Hermione pleaded. "We can't leave you here to fight alone!"

"Hermione! Do what I say." She looked at him and nodded. She ran to Sirius and cast a charm so Sirius's leg got bandaged up.

"Can you walk?" she asked him. He nodded weakly. "I'll be right back. Stay here again." Hermione ran to get the others and they started their second walk to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione ran into Professor McGonagal's office. Hermione must have looked awful, because McGonagal looked up in shock.

"Miss Granger! What has happened to you?"

"Professor! It's urgent! Voldemort's in the forbidden forest! He has eight other death eaters there! Dumbledore needs help!"

"Go to the hospital wing." McGonagal said immediately.

"But Professor! Didn't you hear me? Dumbledore. Needs. Help!" Hermione shouted, tears starting in her eyes.

"Miss Granger! I heard you and I need you to go the the hospital wing! I'll take care of everything else." She left her office to round up the other professors. Hermione left too, but to go to the hospital wing like she was told. She found the others there getting looked at. Hermione swayed in her spot, and Remus ran over to her because Sirius was getting bandaged up.

"Herrmione! Are you okay?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Like I said earlier guys! Im sooo sorry I haven't updated! Haha! Thanks for allllll of those reviews too! More than I asked! Maybe if I get the same amount I will update faster! And I promise I WILL update now that our internet is fixed! Haha! Well! Toodles! And REVIEW!


	14. A fun, Carefree day

Hey everyone! so far this weekend pretty much sucked for me! To make a long story short, I got yelled at by my mom's stupid fiance for something I didn't do! I think I should throw his stuff outside! You think I should? I do…well here's the next chapter! ENJOY!..also HPB spoilers in here kind of

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Chapter 14: a fun, care-free day

"So what did you say last night?" Remus asked Hermione the following morning. They were all sitting next to Sirius's bed, talking about last nights event. Hermione said the charm so Promfey wouldn't hear them. Hermione turned back to the others to start talking.

"Okay. What I say now is ALL I can say." She sighed. "Im from the future. I know it sounds weird, but its true. I was running, and I fell. When I did, my time-turner broke. Im supposed to do SOMETHING here or else fate wouldn't have done this." She looked at the other who were in shock, besides Sirius.

"And you can't say ANYTHING else?" Lily asked her. Lily had a bandage around her arm, other-wise she was okay. Everyone else was okay too. Sirius's leg got healed but had a bandage around it, and the cut on Hermione's head got cleaned up and healed, so there was nothing there at all. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry guys. I wish there was but—" she was cut off by Dumbledore. He came to Sirius's bed and drew up a chair. He smiled at them, but the twinkle I his eyes were not there.

"Last night's event er..caused some damage. The potions master was hurt and had to be taken to St. Mungos. In the mean time, you will have a free period until I can find a replacement. And I suggest that you kids have a nice fun day. Forget about last night event. Well I must go." The twinkle in his eyes slightly returned as he left. James looked at everyone.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said, grinning. Britt's eye's shot open.

"But we cant leave the hospital wing! Pomfrey will KILL us!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ouch! James! That was my foot!"

"Sorry! Its crammed in here!"

"Oh! There's a 2nd year! Scare him, James! Scare him!"

"Er…James. I don't think Lily would like that."

"Yea. Im pretty sure I wouldn't like that either." Lily replied. They were all underneath the invisibility cloak, walking towards the ground. They were still 3 floors above, when Hermione, Britt, and Lily ripped the cloak off of them and grinned.

"Want to race?" Hermone asked. Remus, James, and Sirius looked at each other and started running down the stairs. The girls ran after them.

"This way!" Hermione said, taking them down a hallway to a short cut. They ran behind the portarait, while the other didn't. They were almost to the end when…

"Ahh!" Britt screamed. Lily and Hermione looked the their right and saw Remus, James, and Sirius there, smirking.

"Naughty girl. You shouldn't take short cut. Your head girl." James told Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed James hand. They started walking the last stairs to the grounds. Britt and Hermione did the same. As they were walking, Hermione noticed Siris had a slight limp.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. James tried to trip me awhile ago before we saw you three."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

It was snowing slightly, but not to bad. The boys started their snowball fight and the girls started to make snowmen. When Hermione had all of her snowballs done, she looked at it, then knocked it down.

"That was to boring! Lets go join the fight!" She yeelled. Britt and Lily nodded and ran over with Hermione. Hermione threw a snowball andd hit Sirius on the side of the head. She laughed because Sirius looked shocked for a moment, then glared at her.

"This is war!" He yelled at her, and threw a snowball back, hitting her foot. She smirked.

"You SUCK!" She yelled back at him. Then her eyes widened. He was running after her! She screamed and ran away. After 2 minutes of screaming and running, Sirius finally tackeled her to the gorund. He laid was on the top and Hermione was on her back.

"Who sucks?" Sirius asked her. Hermione grinned.

"I suck." She replied rolling her eyes, tough she was still smiling. Sirius laughed and kissed her.

"We both suck." He said to her, and kissed her again, but more passionatley. They stayed there for a few more minutes, when Sirius got off, and motioned for Hermione to follow him. They crawled behind a bush they heard Lily saying,

"We'll get them in a minute." Sirius grinned and made a snowball. When he was done he gestured for Hermione to do the same. She finished and they positioned themselves for and attack. Hermione saw them in the same position her and Sirius were moments ago.

", 2, 3!" Mouthed Sirius and they both stood up and threw a snowbal at there faces. Hermione laughed and went over to help Lily up. Sirius did the same with James, but when he was up, he pushed him down again and started wrestleling him. Hermione and Lily left the other two, and went to find Britt and Remus. They were both sitting and talking when they found them. Remus left them to go cheer on one of the boys, and the girls left to go ice skating on the lake.

"This is a fun day so far!" Britt exclamied. "I wish it would never end!" Hermione frowned a little and stop skating.

"Me either."

Hey again! Okay! So I didn't know where to end it! Haha sorry! Well I hope you like this update and you REVIEW! Oh! And HIGH-FIVES for eveyone cause I want to!


	15. I want you to know

A/N: None of this is mine! Its alll J.K's!

OK! So I didn't throw that git tha my mom's dating stuff out because apparantly their not breaking up 'rolls eyes' but we may move to WASHINGTON! And as you can tell I soooo want out of AlaskaD anyways! I hope you like this chapter! I know im going slow and stuff so I decided to pase it up….quick. lol...oh and you HAVE to download this song! its good! its from 'the sisterhood of the traveling pants!" sd movie..i cried! lol

Chapter 15: I want you to know.

_I could feel you, you were there.  
And I could hold you, but you're not there.  
And I, I'm gonna wait.  
I, I'm gonna wait.  
I'm gonna wait._

Months passed and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Good thing too. Graduation for the seventh years was the next day. Everyone was outside, laying in the sun. To Hermione, it seemed like everyone had a boyfriend. And she was as happy as she had ever been.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked. His head was on Hermione's lap and she was strocking his hair slowly. She smiled and looked down.

"Why do you want to know?" She replied.

"Well, it looks like something is wrong." He sat up and look at her, concern in his eyes. She looked thoughtful for a moment and looked back at him.

"I don't have a place to stay this summer." She wasn't really thinking that, but that was the first thing that came to her head.

"I forgot to ask you didn't I? You're staying with us at James' house! It'll be fun. Besides, that's not what you were thinking. Whats REALLY on your mind?" he asked again. His eye's were bright. Brighter than they ever had been in a long time. Hermione liked the brightness.

"I was just thinking about how much I..I.." why couldn't she say it? What she afriad Sirius would reject her. She took a deep breath. "I just want you to know much I loved you." She looked up from the ground and met Sirius' eyes. He grinned.

"I love you too." He kissed her and this time, he let Hermione lay in his lap.

_I just want you to know.  
I want you to know.  
All that I have is all that I forgot to say  
I want you to know.  
I didn't go.  
All that I have is all that made you run away._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Our LAST day! Just think. We'll never..be..coming..BACK!" Britt yelled, laughing at the same time, while throwing her pillow at Lily. Lily shrieked and threw one back at Britt. Unfortunatly, it hit a still half-asleep and standing Hermione and knocked her down the the floor. She lay there a moment and said,

"What happened?" she got up and started to walk towards the shower, hitting the door frame on the way. Britt and Lily laughed like lunatics.

Hermione reached the showers and stepped in. She heard someone come in, and she turned off the shower. She wrapped her towel around her and stepped out, shivering. She rolled her eyes at the figure sitting on her toilet.

"You SERIOUSLY have to stop getting into the bathroom. I'm going to have to lock in at James' house." Sirius laughed and went over to Hermione.

"Good morning to you too." He said, "Just wanted to come in her and say how much I love you." Sirius kissed her, and when he did, Hermione started laughing.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"No-nothing. Im just not used to having someone kiss me in a towel." Hermione said. Hermione calmed down and looked at Sirius.

"Sorry. I love you too." She kissed him this time, but didn't laugh.

"BLACK! GET OUT OF THE GIRL SHOWER'S!" Yelled someone from bhind. Sirius groaned and looked behind him.

"Hello to you too, Evans." Sirius said, sarcasticly. Sirius turned back to Hermione and kissed her once again.

"Well I er…better go if I want to keep my balls." Hermione laughed. "I'll catch you at graduation?"

"Oh course." Hermione replied.

"Good. Well I'll go. Love ya." He said.

"Love you too." He departed and Hermione turned with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I love you?" Britt and Lily both asked at the same time.

_I could see you, you were there.  
And I could hear you, but you're not there.  
And I, I'm gonna wait.  
I, I'm gonna wait.  
I'm gonna wait._

Hermione returned to the showers. She smiled and started to wash her hair. But as soon she got the shampoo in her hair, Lily yelled from the shower next to her's (A/n: there are like 5 showers in the bathroom..its pretty bigD)

"Tell yes EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah! Spill it babe." Britt yelled from Hermione's right.

"Spill what? We've been together for awhile and I thought it was the right time to say it, so I said 'I love you' and he said it back." Hermione sighed happily and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"Me and Remus are a couple now." Britt said, also sighing.

"Er…you guys have been for…3 months now." Hermione said, uncertain. She out eh conditioner in her hair and rinsed it out.

"Nu-uh. We've been going out. We weren't boyyfriend and girlfriend. Hermione wrapped the towel around her again. She stepped out the same time Lily did.

"Whatever floats her boat." Lily said, making hermione and herself giggle. Britt got out of her shower and went to the mirror's like the other girls. They started doing their hair, make-up and nails. Hermione caught herself thinking about Sirius. 'His eyes, the way he smiles, his body.' Okay. So she hadn't seem him in the nude before and to tell you the truth..she wasn't in a hurry. She was fine just were they were at now.

"Lily..how far have you and James got?" Hermione asked, smirking. Lily got her eyeliner on her cheek and dropped it. As she did this Britt snorted.

"Er….it doesn't really matter, does it?" and she got back to doing her make-up again, this time putting blush on, although she didn't need it at the time.

_I just want you to know.  
I want you to know.  
All that I have is all that I forgot to say  
I want you to know.  
I didn't go.  
All that I have is all that made you run away._

"What about you Britt?" Hemrione asked her.

"Well, we haven't done IT but we were close. We saw each other nude, but decided we should wait until we're ready." She replied with honesty. She said a spell that made her hair dry.

"Hermione..how far have you gotten?" Lily asked her.

"Umm..not far. Do you know a spell that can make my hair straight?" She asked Lily.

"Yeah, let me do it. But don't change the subject! How far?" Lily demanded, then saying the straightening charm.

"Snogging only." She replied.

"You said I love you, but you haven't shagged? Huh…interesting." Britt said with a thoughtful look upon her face. Hermione grinned.

"Thanks Lil's."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Moony! You guys almost SHAGGED? How come you didn't tell us?" Sirius asked in a shocked whisper.

"Well, I didn't think I had to tell you EVERYTHING I do…don't listen to their conversation anyways. It's rude." Remus replied from the couch.

"Anywho…how far DID you go with Lil's Prongs?" Sirius asked, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you hear that?" Lily asked. They all walked to the dorr and listened to the conversation outside.

"Anywho…how far DID you go with Lil's prongs?" A voice said out in the common room.

"That's Sirius." Hermione whispered.

"Er….we uh..Padfoot! Listen to Moony! You shouldn't be listening to their conversation."

"Sod off." They heard Sirius by the door. Hermione moved by the door handle.

"One, two, three!" she mouthed and they all swungopen the door to see, James, Sirius, AND Remus on the floor. The girls laughed and helped up their boyfriends.

_And I.  
I.  
I, I'm gonna wait.  
I, I'm gonna wait._

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to our conversation's Sirius! It not nice." She scolded him, as if he were a puppy. He pouted and leaned in to kiss her. She moved out of the way and let him stumble onto the ground.

"No kisses until imdone getting ready. Now OUT!" the girls pushed their boyfriends out the door and smiled at each.

"Cant live with them," Hermione said.

"Can't live without them!" Lily and Britt finished off, all of them laughing. Lily, once again, saw the look on Hermione's face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" She asked him, smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"Yeah..I really do."

_I just want you to know.  
I want you to know.  
All that I have is all that I forgot to say  
I want you to know.  
I didn't go.  
All that I have is all that made you run away.  
All that made you run away._

A/n: okay…I KNOW this chapter doesn't have a lot of information about anything! I re-typed it like a million times! gotta give me the props though! 5 pages and..exactly 1,500 words!I'll try to make them this long everytime…actually I don't know if this is long! Well review and tell me whatcha think!

3 Always!


	16. Photograph

Hey all! Well I jope you like this chapter! Once again it may not have a whole hell of a lot of information! Well I got a new story up! Its called 'What if'! its kind of one like this one..but it isn't! haha! Well I have one review ("Thanks a lot!) well read it and review it! Haha! Well enjoy! and oh yea, the song in this chapter is out schools senior song this year. that is where i got the idea...im only a sophmore but oh well

Chapter 16: photograph- Nickleback

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?  
This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

"SMILE! Sirius! Look this way! Okay! Ready? One…two…three!" Lily, James, Remus, Britt, Sirius, and Hemrione smiled into the camera. It was a few hours until graduation and they needed as many pictures as they could. At the moment a fifth year gryffindor was taking their picture.

"Thanks!" Lily took the camera away from the fifth year. "Okay! Now all of the guys together! And no- oh, its useless." Lily rolled her eyes and took the picture. All of the boys were wrestling on the floor. After five minutes they finally got up.

"Ok..you turn!" James exclaimed. The girls lined up, hooked arms, and smiled into the camera. James took the picture and smiled, "Lovely." They all then left so they could put on their graduation robes.

"Our last year." Lily sighed. The others looked at each other and grinned.

"YES!…I don't think we'll need THIS anymore!" James said, throwing his papers into the fire. This time Lily didn't object. She laughed and threw her stuff in also.

They all sat on the couch, thinking how different it was going to be, not returning her next year. Hermione leaned her shoulder on Sirius's head. He laid his on top of hers.

"It'll be weird, won't it? Not coming back again." Hermione said into the silence.

"Yeah, I 'spect it will. But we'll get jobs. And that'll be like school for us." Sirius replied. "By the way, what are you guys going to do?"

"Aurors." Everyone replied at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess we won't be alone, right?" Remus asked them.

"We'd never sperarate…not matter what." Britt told them.

'That's what you guys think; Hemrione thought to herself sadly. She sat straight up and smiled, 'but not if I can help it.' Sirius looked at Hermione.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Nothing." She told him and kissed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some where far off!

"My Lord! My Lord! The plan! It's almost ready!" Yelled a short, stump man, running towards another figure.

"Splendid. You did well,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You guys ready?" Lily asked them. Hermione and Britt groaned, while Sirius and James grinned.

"Of course!" replied James and Sirius.

"Not really, but I guess we gotta do it!" they were in a line, wating to be call throught the door that led to the teachers table, in the grand hall. Sirius was up first.

"Sirius Black!" he grinned broadly and walked out.

This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in

"Lily Evans!" she breathed in deeply and walked right after Sirius.

"James Potter!" he did the same as lily.

"Britt Currington!" she smiled and bounced out the door.

"Remus lupin." He stood in his spot.

"Go!" Hermione whispered. He shook his head and walked out also.

"Hermione Granger!" She took a deep breath and walked out. Everyone was clapping like they had with the others. She arrived at the teachers and started shaking all of their hands. She then arrived at Dumbltdore.

"You have made a wise decision by staying here. Congradulations." Before Hermione left he asked her one more thing. "I would like you to meet me around 9:00 in my office. I asked the others and they accepted." She smile and nodded. She looked at the others and threw her arms triumphly in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We did it! We'll never come to this school AGAIN!" Hermone said, laying down in the grass. They were all laying in a circle, their heads by each other.

"Hey! We need more pictures!" Lily replied. She rose the camera up into the air. This time they didn't smile they looked serious. But if you could look close enough, you could see their eyes smiling.

"Okay," she said, "Sirius, Hermione, I need pictures of you. Same with Britt and Remus. " Hermione put her hands around Sirius' neck and Sirius put his hands on her waist and they smiled.

"Cute!" Lily exclaimed. "Britt, Remus, your turn!" This time, Britt jumped into Remus' arems and smiled. Remus laughed and put her down after the picture. Remus took the camera and took a picture of James and Lily they did the same thing as Hermione and Sirius.

They still had their graduation robes on and they took the last photo they could have. They all linked arms and grinned into the camera.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You see how happy they are?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"That needs to stop. Not tonite. Tonite, we rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't suppose you know why you are, do you?" Dumbledore asked them later that night. They all looked at each other then shook their heads.

"The order of the phionex. Yes, Ms. Granger. You should know what it is."

Dumbledore went on explaining. "They fight Voldemort. Find where he is, and stuff like that. You six have proved your ability to fight hi, as you've done it before. Do you want to join?"

They all looked at each other, having a silent meeting. Five minutes later they turned back to Dumbldore, and James stood.

"We accept."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The Order of the Phionex.." Breathed Lily, "It'll be wonderful! We finally get to fight againts Voldemort…with a bit of experience that is." They were all on the train, heading home. After a few minutes of silence, Lily took out the scrapbook she made yesterday. They all laughed about how their picture sucked.

"Awww! You two look so cute in that picture!" Lily exclamied. They were on Hermione and Sirius' page. There were about eight photo's that Hermione didn't even remember taking.

"Er….we shot some of these while you two weren't looking." Remus said.

"Yeah! And it was before we ambushed you!" James exclaimed on the other side of him. and sure enough, on the next page, There was apicture of the two getting hit with water.

"You know, that wasn't that funny." Hermione told them

"Uh, yeah it was." Britt replied.

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when

Hermione laughed and leaned on the back of the compartment chairs.

'I graduated,' she thought, 'but not with Harry.' Tears were forcing to come down, but she just forced them back. 'No, you will not cry.' She took a deep breath and looked out the windows. After awhile she turned back to the others. Sirius and James and set up a game of wizard chess, Remus and Lily were in a heated dissucion about god knows what, and Britt was reafing one of those cosmo magizines. Hermione decided she would write. She took out her journal and started scribbling down.

An hour later, she put down her pencil and put her journal away. She had written five pages, counting front and back. It was still awhile until they got back and Hermione was bored.

"I'll be right back." She told them and stood up.

"Were are you going?" Sirius asked, looking up from his game. They had started a new round.

"To the bathroom."

"Ooh! I'll come with you! Im bored!" Britt exclaimed. Hermione laughed and they both left. Halfway to the bathroom, they got cornered by Snape and Malfory.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sneered Malfoy.

"Sod off." Briit said, and tried to get out, helping Hermione too.

"I don't like you language, Currington." Malfoy replied.

"And I don't like you, but we can't be picky of the things we like and don't like, now can we."

"You little mudblood." Snape spat, finally talking.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, "It can talk!" Snape glared at her, but she lazily pointed her wand at him and made his legs go jelloy. Britt did the same with Malfoy. They both walked out and decided to go back to their own compartment.

"Took awhile, didn't it?" James asked when they got back.

"We were just talking to some old…friends." Hermione explained. She looked at Britt and they both giggled. They finally pulled into 9 ¾ drop off and pick up. They got their things in silence and walked out of the train station.

"James! Oh im so glad your back. Yes, you too, Sirius. Oh I'm glad all of you are back. Now, who is this young lady?" Mrs. Potter asked them. She was shorter than James, but not by much. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was curled. James eyes looked like her's but the rest of him was a spitting image of his father.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen her before." Mr. Potter said. Hermione was did't know what to do. She stood her ground until Sirius pushed her slightly to James' parents.

"Er…I'm Hermione Granger." Mrs potter gave Hermione a hug.

"Im jane and this is my husband Harold. I'm glad you could stay for the summer." She told her and smiled. James' parents turned away and left.

I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

"It'll be okay." Sirius said, taking her hand and leading her towards the car.

"I know," she said. "I know."

Well i hope you liked the story! it actually has a little little bit of info. but not a whole lot! thanks all for the reviews! well you should review..again...and check out my new story please! im desperate! haha not really! but oh well! well like i said, review!


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Just thought I'd let you know that this story is over! But! See there's a but! But there is a sequel and the first chapter is up! So you totally have to check it out! Its called 'Protectiong me! Well you HAVE to read it! Lotz of love!


End file.
